beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny McGregor
Johnny McGregor (ジョニー・マクレガー Jonii Makuregaa) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the Majestics as the Blader for Scotland, and is known as the "Gladiator of Glasgow". His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Salamalyon. Appearance Johnny has spiked dark thulian red hair with a blue bandanna and violet eyes. In the original series he wore a light beige vest with ripped sleeves light grey shorts with a blue t-shirt underneath and brown boots and wristbands. When he appears in G-Revolution he is now wearing a orange vest with a ripped up collar and blue undershirt with ripped sleeves and long dark brown pants and boots and dark blue wristbands. Like the rest of his team, Johnny has a battle outfit he wears when he Beyblades. It includes fins on the shoulders and fits with Salamalyon. It's an ancient gladiator armor complete with an axe which he uses to launch his Beyblade. Unlike the others, his armor doesn't seem to come with a helmet of any kind. Personality He's rude, impatient, and reckless, all the making of the knight he is. He's from Glasgow, Scotland even though he'd never actually seen his actual residence. Always dripping with a sort of sarcastic comment, Bladers can all tell that Johnny's tough and confident, exactly what a Blader needs. In battle, Johnny is one hot competitor with his fiery Bit-Beast, Salamalyon, and a force to be reckoned with. Johnny's relation with his so called "teammates" is all buttery and sweet. The Majestics have always prided themselves with working alone or not at all and Johnny's no exception. Johnny sometimes disapproves of Oliver's opinions and is afraid to comment on them. With Enrique, Johnny usually doesn't have much to say to him except for when he beats him at tennis. Robert and Johnny do not get along well because Robert always shoots down Johnny's opinions and gets the last word on it. So Johnny thinks that he's better off by himself. Skills Like the other Majestics, he comes from a noble family whose fighting spirit has been in their family for generations. His skills are world class and he is a tough foe. He specifically picked on Kai as he believed he was overall tough looking then his other teams mates, showing confidence he would win and prefers not to fight weaker Bladers. He is the second strongest member of his team, being bested by Robert. His team has a lack of team skills and Johnny at first didn't like it when someone cheered for him. Other Besides being a great Beyblader, Johnny's also very athletic. He plays tennis like an ace and it also mentioned that he plays golf. The one thing that Johnny doesn't like is chess, he lost 7 times in a row to Robert. Relationships Kai Hiwatari Kai is one Johnny's biggest rivals. Robert Jürgens Oliver Enrique Beyblade Johnny's Beyblade Salamalyon have been past down through his family. It is a transformable basic base blade. History Johnny comes from a lineage of knights of the McGregor family in Scotland. At some point in time, he battled and defeated Lupinex, cursing him and becoming a werewolf. Plot Beyblade: 2000 He appears for the first time in the episode " Knight without fear and blame ". The Blade Breakers fly to Robert's castle to fight him. Robert has another guest, Johnny. Johnny is known as the "Gladiator of Glasgow" for his phenomenal Beyblad abilities and on the whole a cheeky badger. As Tyson calls for revenge against Robert, this refused. Suddenly, Johnny Kai challenges the fight that Kai loses. For Johnny, the fight is not as easy as it looks, more often he gets into skidding and sweating. After Tyson did not get his revenge against Robert and loses Kai against Johnny, the Blade Breakers challenge Johnny and his team to a match to take place in Robert's new private arena, the Olympia Arena. The consent only under one condition; if the Blade Breakers should lose the fight, Johnny and the others in Russia may take their place in the World Cup. Johnny and his friends act as the Majestics, but they lack any team spirit, which seems to give them no trouble yet. The first fight against the Blade Breakers draws; the second round of the Olympic challenge begins and Johnny challenges Kai. Robert and his friends realize that the Blade Breakers trust, help and support each other and are so strong. Kai wins with a tip from Tyson, which puts him 1-0 in the Bladebreakers. The third round will be played by Robert and Tyson. During this fight, the Majestics learn something: a bit-beast can become the partner of a human being. By winning the third round, the Bladebreakers win the Olympic challenge. The Dark Bladers want revenge on the Majestics after the fight for their fate, but Tyson was able to hold them back at the last moment. Later, in the finals of the World Championships, Mr. Dickenson calls the Majestics to help the Bladebreakers out for the competition. Johnny and the others also team up with Kevin to go along with Judy's plan to face the Demolition Boys if Tyson loses. At the end of the season, Johnny (along with everyone else) challenges Tyson to a battle. Beyblade: G-Revolution In the third season, Johnny has a guest appearance alongside Robert. They discover that the Barthez Battalion is a team of cheaters, as they used illegal Beyblade attachments and secretly tampered with their team's Beyblades. To make things worse, the Majestics were unable to get any evidence involving Barthez's scheme. He and Robert tell Tyson about this but only gets to answer as saying that it's already too late to report. If Barthez Battalion is disqualified, the entire World Cup would have to be repeated, which of course no one will do. Johnny and Robert are then shown watching the battle between the BBA Revolution and the Barthez Battalion, and they later appear with Enrique and Oliver watching the finals on TV. In the Japanese ending, Johnny, Enrique, Miguel, and Claude encounter the Dark Bladers. Beybattles Trivia * Johnny is the only member of the Majestics who hasn't had a proper onscreen battle with Tyson. *The Salamander is a heraldic animal as well as a ancient creatures of folklore. Its fire based attacks are a reference to Johnny's hot headed persona as well. Gallery See Johnny McGregor/Gallery. de:Johnny McGregor Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Majestics Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters